


Love and Coffee

by proudwlw



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Coffee, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Fluff, M/M, about time I wrote a coffee shop au, cherik au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudwlw/pseuds/proudwlw
Summary: Erik has never been a big coffee drinker, maybe just maybe Charles can change that





	

Erik Lehnsherr was never a big coffee drinker. That is until he ran into the handsome, Charles Xavier. The first time it happened was outside the Cafe'. Erik was minding his own business on his way home from work when he accidentally bumped into someone and sent their coffee flying as well. "Oh God" Erik said. "I am terribly sorry I didn't mean-" 

"Ah it is okay my friend"

"I- Uh- Um-" Erik seemed to forget his whole vocabulary as soon as he saw the man's face up close. He couldn't help but get lost in those beautiful blue eyes. They were as beautiful as the deep blue sea. He groaned when he realized he had been staring and seemingly caught staring at that. The other man just blushed. 

"Charles Xavier" The man extended his hand out and Erik took it and shook his hand, holding on a little longer than perhaps necessary.

Erik, clearly shocked by his quick and sudden attraction of this man just quickly smiled and said "Erik. Erik Lehnsherr" 

Charles smiled and Erik felt his knees weaken. How he could just get lost in those bright blue's. He shook his head and blushed a bit. "I really am terribly sorry for knocking you over and spilling your coffee. Oh God what a mess, please Charles can I buy you another coffee?" 

The other man smiled and Erik suddenly always wanted to be the reason for that bright and beautiful smile on his face. 'I am absolutely doomed' thought Erik.

"Erik it's Ok-"

"No, please Charles I will buy you another. It is the least that I can do" 

Charles smiled and shrugged "Well sure. As long as you stay and keep me company."

Erik smiled "Absolutely"

After Erik bought Charles another coffee, he surprised himself by ordering one for himself too. He just got plain black coffee and added a little bit of sugar. He looked at Charles and snorted at the look of disgust.

"Honestly how do you even drink it? It must be so bland" Charles made another look, Erik would describe it as freaking adorable. 

Erik just shrugged "I don't know I just haven't had it any other way... plus I'm not a big coffee drinker"

Charles shook his head and sat at the nearest table "Oh darling we must change that" 'Darling' Erik thought and smiled at Charles.

'Perfection' he thought

The couple talked for what seemed like hours about **everything. __**Erik felt so comfortable and able to be himself around Charles. He had spent too much time alone he forgot the feeling of peace of sitting across from someone and just talking to them about life. They enjoyed their coffee and Erik flirted with Charles a bit and every time Charles would smile, Erik could just imagine falling in love with him.. If he hadn't already

A few days passed by and Erik found himself pacing in his small apartment. He felt like a teenager with a crush. He had it so bad for Charles and he only just met him! How does that even happen. Whether it was his beautiful face, or charming smile or bright blue eyes. Or maybe it was the way he lit up a room with his intelligence. 

"God why me?" He groaned. 

"I am not going to a bloody coffee shop. When I don't drink coffee. Just to see Charles. Absolutely not"

Well apparently Erik lies to himself because where was he not even a hour later? In the same bloody coffee shop that he met Mr. Perfect. "This is such a bad Idea" Erik muttered.

"Erik?" He turned around to find the man who keeps occupying his thoughts smiling at him

"Hi."

"Hi." Charles' smile was so bright it almost knocked Erik off his feet.

"Um.. What are you doing here" 

"Well." Charles laughed. "To get my coffee fix" 

Erik laughed as well. "Of course. Because this is a coffee shop." Duh Erik.

"Care to join me?" 

"I'd love to." 

Erik sat next to Charles and looked around a bit. There was something about a coffee shop that was soothing and relaxing. 

"So. not a big coffee drinker huh? I don't suppose my love for coffee is growing on you eh?"

Erik smiled. "Perhaps it is, Charles" 

"Charles?"

"Yes Erik?"

"I-" Erik sighed. 'Here goes nothing'

"I- um- Okay so I know our meeting was the best with me knocking you down and spilling your coffee and all but I just, haven't been able to think about much other that your beautiful blue eyes and your smile and your red lips oh they are beautiful and your- our conversations too. I mean yes you are gorgeous but I don't want you to assume I just want you in my bed you know? Like I want you-"

"Erik"

"Yes?" he stopped when he felt Charles' hand on his arm. 

"Just fucking kiss me." Erik was dumbfounded for a moment but soon recovered when he reached up to touch Charles' face and stroked his cheek and leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. Slowly at first, then the kiss heated up with Erik sliding his tongue in his mouth and groaned when Charles licked his tongue.

A few moments later they both came up for air and Erik looked down and blushed as if they both hadn't just made out in a coffee shop. 

"That was...hot and everything I knew it would be" Erik kissed Charles' again and again.

"This is totally crazy, we just met I know but Erik. you bumping into me and spilling my coffee was the best thing to ever happen to me." Erik smiled and Charles kissed him hard.

Turns out Coffee was Erik Lehnsherr's second favorite thing in the world. His first? Well that was Charles Xavier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first cherik fic and honestly I am so in love with these mutant husbands it's ridiculous. I have been dying to write a coffee shop au for some time and inspiration never struck me, until now. I hope you enjoy and also this is my first fan fic i have written in about a year so hopefully I am not too rusty. Let me know what you think. All mistakes are my own.


End file.
